


Stitches

by ParchmentandQuill8



Series: Captain Canary Week [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary Week, mid season 1-ish, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: When the Flash and the Legends team up, Barry sees firsthand that a certain ex-assassin may be drawing a bit of warmth out of Captain Cold. Written for day one of Captain Canary week!





	Stitches

“So when did that happen?”

Martin Stein looked up from the whiteboard he was jotting down an equation on to see Barry Allen standing next to him. Barry wasn’t looking his way, though. His eyes were on Leonard, Sara, and Caitlin, who were going over building schematics on one of the many computer monitors.

The team was in present day Central City, helping S.T.A.R Labs out with a particularly nasty group of metas.

“To what are you referring?” Martin asked.

“You know, Cold and Sara,” Barry said, shrugging slightly.

“I’m afraid I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“When did they start dating?”

Stein looked back to his notes on the whiteboard.

“As far as I’m aware, Mr. Snart and Miss Lance are not romantically involved.”

Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Really?” he asked, skeptically. He looked over again. Caitlin was sitting in the desk chair, Sara standing beside her. Leonard was behind them both, his hand on the back of Caitlin’s chair so whenever Sara shifted, her back brushed against his arm.

“Really what?” Ray asked, walking up to the whiteboard where Barry and Martin stood.

“Mr. Allen is under the impression that a few of our teammates may be, as he says, _dating_.”

“Oh, you mean Sara and Snart,” Ray said cheerfully.

“So they are?” Barry asked.

“No,” he replied, “Not yet anyway. Jax and Mick and I have a running bet on when they’re finally gonna realize what’s going on between them. Kendra was in it too, but she lost, like, months ago.”

“Huh.”

A few hours later, after they finally defeated the metahumans and locked them up in the pipeline, the two teams made their way back to the Cortex to patch themselves up.

Caitlin was helping those who had been more seriously injured, and the rest were left to their own devices. Sara and Leonard were sitting across from each other, their chairs nearly touching, and her legs in the space between Leonard’s so his knees were framing hers. She had just stitched up a cut on his temple and now he was working on a nasty gash on her arm.

“They seriously do this every time?” Barry asked Kendra, watching them from the opposite wall.

“Yeah, they do,” Kendra nodded, “Started one day when Gideon started malfunctioning and we couldn’t get access to her magical healing tech. Then we had a rough mission, and we were all fine, for the most part, but Leonard got the worst of it. He didn’t seem to mind waiting until we got Gideon up and running again, but Sara insisted on patching him up. He didn’t say no. I think he did the same for her a couple weeks later. Ever since…” she trailed off, following Barry’s gaze to the other pair, “Why are you so interested in them anyway?”

“I don’t know,” he said.

Kendra smiled at him, patted his shoulder, and then left to go check on Jax. Barry, his intrigue only heightened from his earlier conversation with Martin and Ray, took a few innocuous steps closer to Leonard and Sara to hear what they were saying.

“You really have to stop with this,” Leonard was saying.

“Stop what?” Sara asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. He didn’t say anything, his expression serious, “I told you, I’m fine, Len.”

She didn’t wince as Leonard pulled the needle through the cut on her arm.

“Anyway, you’re one to talk,” Sara continued. She reached over and gently turned his head to look at the wound just below his hairline, “Are you sure you don’t want Caitlin to look at this. Head injuries make me a little nervous.”

“You? Nervous? Never.”

“I’m serious.”

“I’m fine. Besides, I always like to make sure people know I can deal with an incredible amount of pain.”

He smirked at her and she shook with contained laughter, tipping her head down to rest on his shoulder.

Barry walked away.

“Hey,” he said, going up to Ray and Jax.

“You did good out there, man,” Jax said, clapping his shoulder.

“Thanks. Hey, you know that bet you have? About Snart and Sara?”

“Yeah,” Ray replied.

“I want in.”


End file.
